MLP: Black Steel and Flame Chapter 1
by AceSpadez1134
Summary: Chapter 1 hope you all like it so far.


Chapter 1

Slowly as he began to open his eyes a small grove of snow covered trees start to come into view.

Ace Spade: "Where am I?" (As he slowly stands up a sharp pain shoots through his head, the pain is so bad that he has to stop and massage his head a little.) "What happened? Wait, who am I? Ace Spade...I remember that but...I can't seem to...eh" (Another pain shoots through his head.)

As he sits there in pain a song starts to fill his ears.

AS: "What's that?" (He slowly makes his way to a clearing with a frozen pond in the center and a purple unicorn with a quill and parchment walking across the ice.) "Who's tha-...wait the ice..." (Ace notices the ice is starting to crack under the Unicorn's hooves. He runs toward the clearing.) "HEY GET OFF THE ICE!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Huh? Spike, who is that?"

Spike: "I don't know, but he seems very upset about something."

Spike turns to look at Twilight to see that she is walking in his direction when the ice splits and breaks underneath her. As she starts to fall she closes her eyes to concentrate on teleporting but that can't happen on her way into the ice cold waiter her head slams on the side of the thick ice, which makes her lose her concentration, almost knocking her out.

Spike: "Oh my gosh! SOMEONE HELP!"

Apple Jack: "What's wrong sugarcube?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, where is Twilight?"

Spike: "She...she fell through the ice and she smacked her head on the way down!"

AJ: "WHAT?!" RD, I need you to get my rope from the barn, and fast!."

RD: "I'm on it!"

Rarity: What is going on?"

AJ: "Twi fell through the ice and Rainbow is going to get my rope so we can..."

AS: "No, we don't have that kind of time." (He jumps into the frozen pond through the hole she fell through.)

Twilight is slipping in and out of consciousness while her body feels like a thousand needles stabbing her all over. She looks up to see a dark figure and slips into darkness as Ace gets to her. He scoops her up in his front legs and uses his wings to propel him through the water as if he was flying in the sky. As he breaks the surface he climbs into the air a little to get them out of the ice. His head feels like it's about to explode. He shoots toward the edge of the pond but before he gets there he loses consciousness himself. He drops Twilight first and Apple Jack catches her before she hits the ground. Rainbow Dash tries to slow Ace down but she can't stop him from going that fast.

Rarity: "We need to get them to a doctor quickly. I'll get Twilight, you and Rainbow grab him. Spike write and let Princess Celestia know that there was an accident."

Spike: "Right."

They head to the hospital with Ace and Twilight still out of it.

Meanwhile at Canterlot, Platinum Sword and Tayla arrive at the castle. Platinum Sword and Tayla are shown in the the throne room where Princess Celestia, Luna, and Fire are waiting. Fire looks up to see his sister and she runs to him.

Tayla Guard: "FIRE! MOM AND DAD ARE GONE!"

She cries into him as he embraces her.

Fire Guard: "What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?"

Platinum Sword: "I'm sorry Fire, I...I couldn't..." (Holds back tears.)

FG: "You mean.." (He starts for the door.)

Princess Celestia: "Wait Fire, where are you going? We don't know what happened, please just..."

FG: "I don't care I need to see for myself if... Please, just watch after Tayla."

PC: "Of course, please be careful." (She walks over to Tayla and wraps her wings around her and bends down to comfort her.) "Tayla I am so sorry for what happened to you. If you need anything..." (Just then a letter appears in front of her.) "What's this?" (She opens the letter and starts to read. About halfway through shock shoots across her face and she stands with a start.) "Luna, I need you to keep an eye on things for a short time. I will be right back."

Princess Luna: "What is wrong sister?"

PC: "There was an accident, Twilight was hurt. She seems to be alright now but I want to go check on her myself." (She heads to the door, then stops and looks back. Tayla is looking at her with tears still in her eyes. She smiles softly.) "Would you like to come with me and meet some very special ponies that might be able to help you make new friends? It might be better for you right now to be with some ponies your own age."

Tayla just nods slowly and rises to follow.

Back at the ruins of the castle fire is still burning around the former throne room. In the middle of the room stands a huge block of ice that starts to crack and chip until it shatters revealing the pony that caused this. Deep Freeze. He shakes the ice shards from his mane and wings.

Deep Freeze: "Damn it father, I should have known that you giving up would be harder than finding the Infinity Flame." (Looks around in anger and disappointment.) "What am I supposed to do now? The castle is destroyed and even if the flame survived the blast, where is it now?" (Looks up at the sky and yells.) ""WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" (A look of terror and realization shoots across his face.) "But...but Doctor, I didn't know my father could do something like...Oh, the flame is fine, I have to be patient? Alright, It's time to set plans into motion? I'll be there momentarily." (He looks at the destruction and smiles.) "You may have slowed our progress, but the Doctor will get what he wants." (He takes off into the sky.)

Back in Ponyville, Princess Celestia and Tayla have just arrived and are heading to the tree library where Twilight went to after being cleared of anything life threatening.

Celestia knocks on the door. After a few seconds Spike answers the door and tells everyone that Princess Celestia is here. Everyone bows when she enters, even Twilight that is sitting on a large pillow with bandages wrapped around her head. As she does so she grabs her head due to the pain.

PC: "Twilight, please don't move you head around too much after hitting your head like that."

TS: "Thank you Princess, I hope Spike didn't worry you too much with the details."

PC: "The fact that you almost died was enough for me to come see if you're alright."

TS: Thank you again, Princess, I just..." (Another pain shoots through her head.) "Ow, even if they wounds aren't that serious, they keep me from studying and being able to concentrate."

TG: "Umm, Princess Celestia?"  
PC: "Yes, Tayla?"

TG: "I have an ability that might be able to help her get rid of those pains. If she doesn't mind, I can try it."

TS: "That would be a great help, thank you."

TG: (She walks up to Twilight and sits down in front of her.) "Please calm your mind as much as you can." (She starts to rub her front hooves together and presses them against Twilight's temples. Almost as soon as Tayla touches Twilight's head Twilight's expression goes from being one full of pain to calm and pain free.)

Rarity: "That is simply amazing, how did you do that?"

TG: (She releases Twilight's head, now that she is healed.) "This? This is something I have had all my life." (She smiles.) "I used to help my mother when she had heada..." (She stops and her eyes once again start to fill with tears. She slowly lays down and puts her head between her hooves and starts to sob softly.)

AJ: "Aw, what's wrong sugarcube?" (She puts a comforting hoof on Tayla's head.)

PC: "I can answer that." (Everyone except Tayla looks at Celestia and notices she has saddened.) "Her parents were just killed by one of her most trusted ponies in the world. And she watched the whole tragedy."

The girls, all feeling very sorry for her, surround her in a group hug. This in itself makes Tayla feel much better but also pushes her to cry harder.

AJ: (Takes Tayla into a tighter hug.) "That's it, just let it out." (She chuckles a little bit.) "We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is Apple Jack."

Rarity: "Rarity."

FS: "I'm flut...Fluttershy."

PP: "I'm Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie, everyone else does."

RD: "You can call me Rainbow Dash."

TS: "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and thank you for helping me. This is Spike."

Spike waves from behind Twilight.

TG: (Sniffs and rubs the tears from her eyes, then smiles a little bit.) "Oh, you're welcome. Sniff, I'm Tayla Guard."

TS: (Goes into a very excited shock.) "You're a Guard from the Guard Family, as in Princess Tayla Guard? Princess Celestia, why didn't you say something?"

AJ: "Easy Twilight, don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?"

RD: "Yeah, besides that family holds some of the most powerful magic users in the land, how could they just...well, you know?"

TS: "Well, she said that they were betrayed by a pony that they trusted and...Wait, you know who they are?"  
RD: "Well, yeah. It helps to keep informed about possible allies in certain events."

FS: (Giggles softly.) "Rainbow Dash likes Fire Guard."

RD: (Flustered.) "I...what...NO, I just think its good to know your allies."

Everyone laughs at that while Rainbow blushes.

PC: "Well alright everyone, I am going to go in and check on the colt that saved your life. If you want you may stay here until I'm done. I will come and get you when I head back."

TG: "Thank you, Princess."

PP: "YAY! Do you think we can throw a small party for meeting a new friend?"

TS: "How small is a small party?"

PP: "Oh come on, Twilight. It isn't a party til EVERYONE CAN COME!"

TS: "Ow, my head."

TG: "Twilight, does your head still hurt? I can help."

TS: "I don't think it will help this time."

Everyone laughs again while Princess Celestia closes the door and heads to the hospital.


End file.
